


Cave Me In

by bobbles34



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Follows the series, POV, fluff angst the whole nine yards, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbles34/pseuds/bobbles34
Summary: You and me live like two birds on a powerline // Jughead and Betty in every episode. Ongoing.





	1. Intermission

in·ter·mis·sionˌ/in(t)ərˈmiSHən/

noun

a pause or break.  
\----  
I. Summer Break

Jughead sees her before she sees him, her blonde ponytail bouncing back in forth as she eagerly talks to Kevin about summer plans. He wasn’t going to see her all summer, but he’d get to see Archie, so he was fine.

He walks up to her as Kevin leaves, and Betty grins, “Hey Jughead. Ready for summer break?”

He nods furiously, “I’m always ready for summer break. Did you hear? Arch and I are going on a road trip 4th of July weekend.” 

“He’s also working for his dad all summer.” She reminds him, and Jughead shrugs. Betty gives a slight roll of her eyes, “So what do you plan on doing this summer?” 

Jughead grins, “Nothing. That’s what I plan on doing.” Betty chuckles. 

“I honestly hope the summer is fun for you though.” He tells her and Betty taps his shoulder. 

“Thanks Jughead.” She says as they push open the front door, “I’ll see you after break okay?” She waved at him excitedly as she headed toward her mother’s car. He waves back halfheartedly. He had forgotten to ask her if she planned on asking Archie out. Jughead sticks his hands in his pockets. Maybe it was for the best. 

He hoped against hope nothing would change.


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i·so·la·tionˌīsəˈlāSH(ə)n/
> 
> noun
> 
> 1\. the process or fact of isolating or being isolated.

He didn’t know how it all suddenly fell apart at the seems. All Jughead knew was that he was sitting alone at Pop’s diner when Archie- Archie - came running in from the dance. Jughead just looked on as he heard a name leave Archie’s lips. Betty. 

Just what did this idiot do now? Pop points to Jughead, and Archie turns to look at him. 

“Have you seen Betty?” Archie asked Jughead and Jughead sighed. Since their falling out, he had only seen Betty in Chemistry. And even then they hadn’t talked to each other. 

“Look whatever it is you did, go talk to her. It’ll go a long way.” Jughead told him, “Would’ve gone a long way with me.” he emphasized, hoping to make a point. Archie nodded, making his way to Betty’s. He missed the hell out of both of them. 

He returned to his novel.


	3. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen·e·sisˈ/jenəsəs/
> 
> noun
> 
> 1\. the origin or mode of formation of something.

Jughead was happy for the first time since before summer break. He and his best friend were on the mends which meant-

He took a moment to laugh at something Archie had said before his eyes had landed on her. 

She was looking at him, her blue eyes sparkly. Jughead stopped short, blinking. He had seen her around before, so why did this feel different? 

She still looked the same. “Do you guys wanna join us?” 

_Yes._

Jughead gave a half-smile, “Yes, but only if you’re treating.” 

It was good to hear her laugh again. 

He takes the seat right beside Veronica, introducing himself. Betty’s face was lit up and Jughead believed it felt like old times- sort of. A blonde, a brunette, the luckiest dude in the world, and himself. They were safe. 

Betty looked at him, and he gave her a soft smile. But Jughead had the uneasy feeling that things were about to change. 

And didn’t know what that would entail.


	4. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ad·mi·ra·tion  
> /ˌadməˈrāSH(ə)n/  
> noun  
> respect and warm approval.  
> "their admiration for each other was genuine"

"If printing journalism is dead, why am I here?" He asked sarcastically. Jughead knew exactly why he was here- but he thought he'd have a little fun with her in the mean time. 

"The Blue & Gold isn't dead, Juggie." He melted, "Just laying dormant." 

"I'm not sure it's the right fit for my voice." Jughead told her honestly; he wasn't sure if it was. But he had already made up his mind when he walked in here. He was going to get to spend time with Betty, and that would be good enough for him.

Betty pouted, "Juggie." And he had to ask, just to mess with her. 

"Will I get complete freedom?" Jughead asked, with a serious tone and a serious voice. He knew he wasn't going to get complete freedom, with Betty being Betty, but it was fun to watch her hesitant reaction. He couldn't help but look at her pretty blue eyes. Archie was an idiot. Plain and simple. 

"Eehh, Doesn't sound like complete freedom, but I'm in." He gave her an amused, sort of adoring look. She beamed and Jughead felt his heart fall to the floor. 

_She's just a friend. You just missed her._ he reminded himself. They finished each other's thoughts and before Jughead left to be the best damn detective he gave her a flirtatious look and a small wink. 

Jughead didn't know what got into him. And for the first time, he was curious to find out.


	5. Earnest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ear·nest  
> ˈərnəst/  
> noun  
> noun: earnest; plural noun: earnests  
> a thing intended or regarded as a sign or promise of what is to come.

Jughead didn't know he could feel so much anger and rage, but he when he finds out that the Twilight Drive-In was getting torn down, his blood boils. He's losing the one place he calls home, and unsurprisingly he's the only who cares. 

Like usual.

With Archie not around, the first person he tells about losing his job is Betty. She listens with understanding eyes, and hours later, she's still listening as he bitches about it. At this point, he's sure she's zoning out and ignoring him. His hand hits the table when he asks her if he's right, in need of validation. He hears her answer and his anger quells, immediately. He goes through their long list of movie choices, and when they get to Betty she gives sort of knowing look to him as she says, "Maybe...Rebel Without a Cause?" 

His heart feels fuzzy and he gives her an affectionate grin. He knows which movie he's going to play- as a way of thanking her for listening to him and pushing away the dark clouds in his brain.


	6. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chem·is·try  
> ˈkeməstrē/  
> noun  
> 2.  
> the complex emotional or psychological interaction between two people.  
> "there was a chemistry between them"

He eyes her as he entered her bedroom, his eyes trailing her as he did so. He'd been in this bedroom many a time, for a project or a study session. She turned, and he almost shrunk back in embarrassment. He didn't like this, but it was the best he could do, and he told her as such. 

Betty just grinned as she kept eyeing him up and down. He felt his face heat up, and his heart did back flips. The room suddenly felt hot, and the chemical shift in their relationship that he felt a while back took another shift. 

He gives a small smile, looking over so he didn't have to meet her eyes. Her bright, _you clean up nice_ eyes. 

And as the day continued, he racked his brain on how he was going to deal with the radical shift in his heart.


End file.
